


Trick or treat bitch

by ouatcharmed



Series: Lucivich [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatcharmed/pseuds/ouatcharmed
Summary: Just a short sweet halloween setting
Relationships: Mickey Milkovich/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), lucivich - Relationship
Series: Lucivich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427065
Kudos: 1





	Trick or treat bitch

It’s October 30th, around 7 pm. Mickey sat at the table with Lucifer after they had an amazing dinner that Lucifer had spent the majority of the day making. Lucifer smiled at his lover as he poured himself a glass of scotch. “You got plans for tonight?” Mickey said while smiling back. Lucifer did not reply to that question and got up instead. He headed to the piano, sat down on the stool and started playing a beautiful ballad. Mickey raised his brows because he hadn’t received an answer but not long after Lucifer started playing, the elevator pinged. 

Lip, Mandy, Carl and Liam walked out of the elevator. Carl, who was impersonating Lucifer by wearing a suit that was a bit too big for him, immediately ran to Lucifer and Liam, who was wearing a cheap ironman suit costume, quickly made his way to Mickey. Mickey laughed softly as he got up to hug Liam. “What the fuck is this?”. Lucifer let Carl sit on the stool next to him and looked over at Mickey. “This is the plan for tonight love”. Mickey looked at Mandy. “Where’s Cate?” he asked. “She’s with Debbie, Fiona and Ian. They’ll go trick or treating together”.

Mandy gave Mickey a hug after Liam had his cuddle time and smiled at him after. “Liam and Carl really wanted to go trick or treating so we are dragging you along” she said with a bright smile. Mandy opened her coat and revealed a very cute looking pirate costume. “I brought costumes for all of you” she chuckled as she opened her bag. “I’m not playing fucking dress up” Mickey replied with a frown. Liam looked up at Mickey with his big eyes. “But dressing up is really fun ironman”. Mickey frowned even deeper and looked at Liam. “Please dress up with us” Liam added. Mickey was quiet for a moment but then agreed. How could he say no to Liam? 

Mandy walked to Luci, put red devil horns on his head and laughed softly. “Perfect” she said as she moved on to Lip. Lucifer wasn’t sure how to respond at first. “That looks really cool” Carl said chuckling as a response to Lucifer being ‘dressed up’ as the devil. Lucifer looked at Carl, smiled a little and nodded. “I will show my true self this Halloween”. 

Mandy put a pirate hat on Lip’s head and pulled a pirate like jacket out of her bag. They had to wear matching costumes of course. Lip just laughed softly as Mandy pulled his arms through the sleeves. “You’re hot in that” Mandy said softly with a smile. Lip shook his head and placed a kiss on her head. “You’re insane baby”. 

Mandy turned to Mickey and smiled bright. Mickey looked at her bag as if it was his death sentence. What if she picked something incredibly stupid? Mandy pulled out yellow sunglasses. Mickey raised his brows because she only has sunglasses? “You need to put on a suit because you will be dressed as Tony Stark” Mandy said smiling. “Oh.. Okay” Mickey replied relieved. Liam smiled bright. “I said you should dress up as ironman! I am ironman too!” 

Mickey made his way to the closet and a little later he returned in the black suit that Lucifer had gifted him. Lucifer walked to Mickey with some hair product and started doing his hair because Liam asked him to do so. Mickey looked at Luci’s face and smiled a bit. Lucifer stepped back and looked at Mickey’s hair. “That’s what mister Tony Stark’s hair looks like right?” Liam and Carl both responded with an excited “Yes!”. Mandy put the sunglasses on Mickey’s nose and turned to the young boys. “Ready guys?”  
“Yes!!”

Armed with two little bags, the Milkoviches, Gallaghers and Morningstar walked through the streets of LA. Lucifer’s hand was resting on Mickey’s lower back where it belonged and Mickey held Liam’s hand. Carl stayed by Lucifer’s side and they went passed a ton of doors to collect candy. Mandy and Lip stayed more back, enjoying their moment of not having to watch the kids. 

At one door, some old man opened and looked at the kids. “Why is everyone in suits?” he asked with a slightly shaking voice as he grabbed a bowl of candy. “We are ironman and they are dressed as the devil!” Liam responded excited. The man frowned. “You are teaching your kids that the devil is fun? How dare you” he said as he held back the bowl. Lucifer frowned but remained quiet. He didn’t want to ruin the night for the boys. Mickey on the other hand, could not hold back. “They are not our kids and you don’t fucking know shit about the devil”. The man looked at Mickey, than at Lucifer and back at Mickey again. “Are you two those homosexuals from the news?”. Mickey stepped towards him, wanting to hit the man but Lucifer stopped him by placing his hand on his chest. Lucifer pushed Mickey around and pushed him back towards the road. “I will arrange a special place in Hell for you” Lucifer growled at the man as his eyes glowed bright red. The man threw his door shut in fear and Lucifer looked down at the boys when his eyes were back to normal. “Could you both continue with Lip and Amanda please?”. The boys nodded and continued trick or treating with them. 

Lucifer walked behind the little group with Mickey. Mickey was very annoyed by the comment of the man because he hates that he got referred to as ‘that gay guy’. Lucifer placed his hand back on his lower back again. “Are you okay love?” he asked with a kind voice. “Yeah fine” Mickey responded annoyed. Lucifer stopped, turned to Mickey and looked him in the eyes. “Is there anything I can do love?”. Mickey sighed softly and looked at Lucifer. “I don’t fucking know”. Lucifer nodded softly and laid his hand in Mickey’s side. Mickey was quiet for a moment but then slowly stepped to Lucifer and laid his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. “I love you Luci”. Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey. “I know love”. Mickey did not worry about anyone seeing them like this because he felt like it was just them. That there was no one around them. 

Mickey looked up at Lucifer’s face. Lucifer looked back at him. “What love?”. Mickey smiled a little and placed a kiss on Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer laid his hand on the back of Mickey’s head and kissed back.


End file.
